


space man says 'everybody look down'

by millenialnewt



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millenialnewt/pseuds/millenialnewt
Summary: The ghost of a boy stood behind him, smiling over his shoulder.





	

With shaking hands and tear filled eyes, the green haired boy stepped up onto the podium. 

 

The ghost of a boy stood behind him, smiling over his shoulder. 

 

His hand trailed down the green haired boy's suit, licking his lips. 

 

The smile stayed on his face as he put his hands on the boy's shoulders and rested his chin on his hand nuzzling his neck. 

 

He closed his eyes and listened. 

 

"Tyler was not only my best friend, but also the love of my life...," the green haired boy started, sniffling and wiping his nose. 

 

The brown haired boy smiled. 

 

'I love you, Josh.'


End file.
